In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to a tool which is useful for effecting disconnection of male and female connectors associated with automotive wiring systems.
Vehicles typically include various connectors for the wires of the electrical wiring system incorporated in the vehicle. Male and female connectors are generally utilized to facilitate manufacture, repair and replacement of parts of the wiring system of a vehicle. The connectors are generally comprised of a male connector and a female connector and typically incorporate a means to insure that the male and female connectors remain engaged or connected to one another under various environmental conditions to insure electrical continuity as well as to avoid contamination, disconnection or short circuiting. Such connection retention is often effected by means of a plate, flange or loop member that extends from one of the connectors for engagement with a stud or pin associated with the compatible connector. The loop member is generally elastomeric so that it may be engaged with the stud member and remain engaged unless flexed to disconnect the loop from the stud. Such loop and retention means for connectors are quite common in most vehicles.
When repairing a vehicle, it is often necessary to effect disconnection of the male connector and female connector of a wiring system. Disconnection requires flexing of the elastomeric loop member so that it may be disengaged from the stud. To effect such flexing, various types of tools have been used for this task, including screwdrivers, as well as special tools which are designed to engage the elastomeric loop, bend the loop and release it from the stud. While such tools and mechanisms have proven to be effective, there has remained the need for an improved tool which is useful, particularly in situations where the connector is located in an inaccessible location making engagement with a tool very difficult. For example, access under the dashboard, in an engine compartment, or a trunk compartment of a vehicle is often restricted. Additionally, such a tool should be universal and useful with respect to multiple types of joined connectors positioned in multiple environments and conditions.
Briefly, the invention comprises a tool for disengaging electrical connectors of the type that include a male connector member and a compatible female connector member which together form a connector assembly. Such connector members include a loop or elastomeric flange on one connector which engages with a pin or stud on the other connector so that when the flange or loop is placed over the stud it will remain engaged with the stud unless elastically deformed thereby retaining the connectors joined together as a connector assembly. The tool comprises an elongate, flat plate member having a first end with bifurcated prongs projecting therefrom for engagement under the elastomeric loop or flange member. The tool further includes a second arcuate or curved end with a set of prongs projecting and extending in the same direction as the prongs of the first end. The pair of prongs at each end of the tool are offset in opposite directions on opposite sides of the flat plate member. Cutout sections along the lateral sides of the plate member facilitate manual gripping for movement of the prongs into engagement with an elastomeric loop or flange of a connector. The curved end of the tool defines a surface which may be engaged by a user of the tool to facilitate positioning of the associated set of the prongs into engagement with the connecting elastomeric loop or flange.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved tool for engaging and disconnecting male and female connectors of the type typically used in automotive vehicles.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a disconnector tool which is easily gripped and which includes a design feature that enables and facilitates manual movement of the tool to effect disconnection of a male and female automotive connector assembly.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an automotive disconnect tool which is lightweight, easy to use, economical and useful in restricted access conditions.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows.